


overconfidence is an insidious killer

by crashshot



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: also feat. a startling lack of bear puns, feat. nameless npc milletian, how... unbearable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashshot/pseuds/crashshot
Summary: every milletian has been at the wrong end of an angry bear at least once.
Kudos: 10





	overconfidence is an insidious killer

"N-Nao..." The boy gurgled out in bloodied gasps, desperation colouring his every breath.

He had challenged the bear on the long stretch between Tir and Dunbarton, brimming with overconfidence. He was a Milletian, after all. Immortal! A hero in the making! A bear should be no challenge for somebody destined like he was! But the bear did not care for his delusions. He was a threat, and the bear barrelled down upon him and sent him flying with a single heavy swipe.

After that was a blur. Of claws and fangs and _blood_.

The pain that followed afterwards was very much real.

Left for for dead amongst the trees, the bear long gone now, hazy thoughts flitted through his mind. Was - was he dying? How? Why? He - he wasn't promised _this_. She told him tales of fun and excitement, of high adventure. Glory! To revel in the eternal life given to him!

Not to be dying alone before he even began his journey.

He forced himself to move, but his limbs wouldn't cooperate, legs twisted, useless from the mauling he received. But his one good arm did, and he reached upwards to the trees, fingers stretching out for a hand that won't come. She should be here. She should save him. She _had_ to. He - he _can't_ be dying like this! He has dreams! Aspirations! He can't! He just _can't!_

But nobody came.

And now he wished the bear had the decency to just have killed him then. Something quick, instant, a snap of the neck that sent him into blissful oblivion. Not to be left bleeding out with only his thoughts for company.

"H-helpfh... me..."

Because then he could've avoided what came next.

His salvation came, but not in the form of the goddess that first brought him to this world. It came in the form of a beast that twisted the forest around it, into forms wretched, unholy and wrong. It showed him a glimpse of what lay beyond, to the oblivion he sought.

He screamed.

And as he cried for help, begging, _sobbing_ , crying for her to come - _please, not like this,_ ** _anything_** _but this_ \- it took pity on him.

It granted him the mercy the bear did not.  
It granted the salvation she did not.  
It granted him an end to his suffering.

The forest _sang_ as it devoured him.

And as the beast picked the dregs of flesh from between their newly formed teeth, only then they realise what a terrible tragedy this was. He was someone that held eternal life in his hands, only for it to be snuffed to fulfil a greater purpose.

What a terrible shame.

**Author's Note:**

> (waves hands sinisterly in the air) oooooooo, thinly veiled mabi themed original content. how spooky! how mysterious! 
> 
> it's been a while since i've posted anything written online. if you made it this far, i hope you've enjoyed it - and criticism is appreciated if you have any to offer.
> 
> pls talk to me about mabi lore though on twitter at @_CRASHSHOT tho


End file.
